Oracle
"Let us see what the stars portend..." Oracle is a tortoiseshell with yellow eyes. They are the Mystic Colony's guard and seer. They can accurately predict the weather of the next day. Personality Oracle is a wise cat who speaks with metaphors and has a strong bond with nature. They take their duty seriously to avoid failing their colony. Den Oracle’s den is by the northwest corner of town, with shrubs and puddles nearby. There is a faint blue light coming from inside. Daily Movement Pattern 11 AM - Exit den. 3 PM - Stand by north entrance. 7 PM - Stand by west entrance. 9 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Dialogue See: Weather for Oracle's forecasts. Hide Dialogue= |-|Greetings= * "There is nothing I would say to you./ Leave Oracle alone. My peaceful state is broken whenever you are near." - At zero stars * “You disrupt my visions. Please, go far from here./ We are distant spirits, you and I. Our paths diverge." *: ''- One star'' * “I saw you coming from afar. What is it that you seek?" *: ''- Two stars'' * “TBA” *: ''- Three stars'' * “TBA” *: ''- Four stars'' * “An insightful one seeks wisdom. What is it that you are after, (Name)? *: ''- Five stars'' |-|General Dialogue= *''“I often speak in riddles, but with you I can be plain./ You understand the great mysteries of the world, so I do not have to veil them from your ears./ Keep your mind sharp, (Name).”'' ''- Oracle'' |-|Gift Dialogue= *''"The stars spoke to me in a dream and told me to give you a (Item) today. It is yours now."'' *: ''- Oracle Gift'' *''"I hope you can discover the purpose of the star’s gift to you, (Name). It is veiled to me."'' *: ''- Oracle, After Gift'' |-|Festivals= *''“The heavens smile upon our peaceful gathering.”'' *: ''- Oracle, Spring'' *''"The universe is glad and revels with us.It is good to interact with our neighbors from time to time."'' *: ''- Oracle, Summer'' *''"Strange are the ways of the other colonies that gather here..."'' *: ''- Oracle, Autumn'' *''"Soon the cold shall end. We gather to celebrate the return of warmth."'' *: - Oracle, Winter |-|Not of Colony= * "Be respectful to all members of the Mystic Colony. Otherwise, you and I are going to have a problem." ''- Oracle'' * "Don't cause any trouble for me and I'll end up liking you a lot more in the end." ''- Oracle'' * "Watch what you're doing around here. You're not from the Mystic Colony so we'll be keeping a close eye on you." ''- Oracle'' * "You travel from far away to come to this land. What stories do you bear with you?" ''- Oracle'' Greetings * "There is nothing I would say to you./ Leave Oracle alone. My peaceful state is broken whenever you are near." - At zero stars * “You disrupt my visions. Please, go far from here./ We are distant spirits, you and I. Our paths diverge." *: ''- One star'' * “I saw you coming from afar. What is it that you seek?" *: ''- Two stars'' * “TBA” *: ''- Three stars'' * “TBA” *: ''- Four stars'' * “An insightful one seeks wisdom. What is it that you are after, (Name)? *: ''- Five stars'' General Dialogue *''“I often speak in riddles, but with you I can be plain./ You understand the great mysteries of the world, so I do not have to veil them from your ears./ Keep your mind sharp, (Name).”'' ''- Oracle'' Gift Dialogue *''"The stars spoke to me in a dream and told me to give you a (Item) today. It is yours now."'' *: ''- Oracle Gift'' *''"I hope you can discover the purpose of the star’s gift to you, (Name). It is veiled to me."'' *: ''- Oracle, After Gift'' Festival Dialogue *''“The heavens smile upon our peaceful gathering.”'' *: ''- Oracle, Spring'' *''"The universe is glad and revels with us.It is good to interact with our neighbors from time to time."'' *: ''- Oracle, Summer'' *''"Strange are the ways of the other colonies that gather here..."'' *: ''- Oracle, Autumn'' *''"Soon the cold shall end. We gather to celebrate the return of warmth."'' *: - Oracle, Winter Not of Colony * "Be respectful to all members of the Mystic Colony. Otherwise, you and I are going to have a problem." ''- Oracle'' * "Don't cause any trouble for me and I'll end up liking you a lot more in the end." ''- Oracle'' * "Watch what you're doing around here. You're not from the Mystic Colony so we'll be keeping a close eye on you." ''- Oracle'' * "You travel from far away to come to this land. What stories do you bear with you?" ''- Oracle'' Trivia * Oracle was called "The Oracle". This was shortened to Oracle in final game. * Oracle was intended for the Forest Colony but moved to the Mystic Colony in final game.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K9-tJpd5l9s at 0:24 * Oracle is the only NPC in the Mystic Colony that was not designed by a player.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X5ZZDoCSnDM Screenshots References Category:The Mystic Colony Category:Guards Category:NPC Category:Cats